Konan
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-C '''to high '''7-A '''with Preparation '''Name: Konan Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: Unknown, around 30's Classification: Human ninja, Akatsuki Member, Amegakure's leader Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength and Speed, Flight, Paper Manipulation, Paper Dispersion, shape shifting, can create paper clones, can scout a large area with her paper, able to turn her paper into exploding tags. '''Destructive Capacity: City Block level (Matched Jiraiya's Flame Bullet, her paper explosions are also stronger than standard explosive tags, capable of injuring Tobi) | At least Town level+ to Small Island level '''with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu but it requires prepararation (See Note) '''Range: Hundreds of meters, around 1 km with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Tobi and Jiraiya) Striking Strength: At least Wall level+, likely much higher (Given even some fodder characters having more than Building level strength) Durability: At least Building level+ via powerscaling (should be at least as durable as Haku), Paper Dispersion also makes her difficult to kill Stamina: High, was able to manipulate Paper Person of God Technique that are of massive amounts of paper that explodes for ten minutes Intelligence: Very high, skilled and excellent tactician, was able to come up with an effective counter to Obito's intangibility. Weaknesses: She cannot disperse when her body is covered in oil or presumably other thick liquids (she remains in paper form but cannot separate). While she has shown some resistance to it, fire would probably pose a threat to her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Shikigami):' Using her high origami and ninjutsu skills, Konan is able turn her body and clothing into numerous sheets of paper. She can control and reshape every part of her body at will, making such forms as weapons for attack, butterflies for spying, paper airplanes for quick transport, or simply covering her enemy in sheets of paper, restricting and asphyxiating them. She can also hide exploding tags amongst her papers for a deadly surprise. She can easily fly and hover in her paper form and her occasional wings are little more than a decoration. '- Paper Rain Technique:' After forming large wings made of paper, Konan with take to the sky and fire a storm of many sharp kunai-like paper blades down upon a target. '- Kami Bunshin (Paper Clone):' By taking advantage of her ability to manipulate paper, Konan can create a duplicate of herself made form her own chakra-infused paper that can be controlled remotely. '- Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken):' By transfering her chakra in to a sheet of paper, Konan can alter the hardness and sharpness of the paper and form it in to the shape of a shuriken. '- Paper Chakram:' This technique is formed by combining a large quantity of paper sheets in to a solid, sharp ring. The chakram is in turn thrown like a disk and spins rapidly towards its target. '- Kami no Shisha no Jutsu (Paper Person of God Technique):' After an unknown amount of prep Konan, is able to create a massive amount of paper, consisting of roughly 600 billion explosive tags. She can disguise them as part of the terrain and wait until her enemies are caught inside the trap. In an instant she can unravel the guise and detonate the exploding tags one after another for 10 minutes of non-stop explosions. Her bombardment was so strong it covered the entire area and also split a nearby large body of water. It's arguable whether she can make all 600 billion paper tags explode at the exact same time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note (AKA the calc for the Kami no Shisha no Jutsu) consisting of roughly 600 billion explosive tags, each tag would, on the low spectrum cause Wall Level DC. Let's do the low end calc and then the high end. To bust one wall we need at least 5000 joules. 5000*600 billion=3e+15 Joules 3e+15 Joules=717017.208413 tons 717017.208413 tons=717.017208413 kilotons 717.017208413 kilotons=Town Level+/Small City Level+ Now let's check out the high end. To bust one standard small building we need at least 0.005 tons. Let's crack this. 0.005*600 billion= 3000000000 tons 3000000000 tons= 3000000 kilotons 3000000 kilotons= 3000 megatons 3000 megatons= 3 gigatons which is Large Mountain/Small Island level So, Low End - 717.017208413 kilotons So, High End - 3 gigatons